


Money Can't Buy Love

by MissMelrose



Series: Money Can't Buy Love [1]
Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Univerese - Grown up, Alternate Universe - Lover's Auction, F/M, MissMelrose, Money Can't Buy Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMelrose/pseuds/MissMelrose
Summary: Money can buy a lot of things, but one thing it can't buy, is love





	1. Chapter 1 - A Lover's Auction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Money can buy a lot of things, but one thing it can't buy, is love

“Zane!” Garte yelled, 

“No Father! I don't need to be married!” Zane shouted.

“Ugh, why can't you be more like your brother Garroth?!” Garte sighed, “Look son, there's a lovers auction today; and if you don't want to bid on any of the woman, I'll respect your wishes, but only if you go” Garte calmed down, “Fine” Zane took the auction ticket from his father's hand, being prepared for this disgusting auction, I mean what kind of people bid on woman based on their looks. 

«──── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ────»

“Really Aphmau?! How did you even managed to get yourself into the lovers auction?!” Nana asked, 

“Remember Aaron?” Aphmau asked over the phone,  
“Of course, I told you he was bad.” “While we were dating, apparently he sold me to the place, and these security guards came out of nowhere and knocked me out; then Bam! I'm suddenly here” Aphmau explained, “Ugh, just don't worry, I'll break you out of there, no what happens.” Nana hung up the phone, changing into a black dress, red heels, and gold earrings as well as a gold necklace; to try and look like the girls at the auction. She ran out the door, getting into her blue car driving to the well known auction; Phoenix Drop. “Here we go” she sighed, she opened the door seeing about 20 other girls up for the auction. “Aphmau? Aphmau!?” She whispered, trying to not yell; as it would draw attention to he“Nana?!” Aphmau turned around facing her Meif'wa friend. They hugged each other, happy to see each other. “We need to get out of here now, if we don't want to get caught” Nana whispered,

“ALL GIRLS TO THE STAGE!!!” A man yelled.

“Go now!” Nana yelled, trying to get through the all of the rushing woman to the auction. Aphmau ran out the door waiting for Nana, as Nana was about to leave.  
“Get back here Meif'wa!” the same man who announced the girls to the auction yelled at her, he was a werewolf with blue ears. 

“No, please, y-you don't understand I'm not supposed to be here!” Nana begged, 

“That's what all the escapers say” He looked at her with his dead eyes. Her eyes was attracted to his shiny gold pin that's as attached to his chest, it read his name ‘Ein’. “Ein… Please, I know that you would let me go. I'll do anything, I promise!” Nana begged, “Really?” Ein asked curiously. “Yes! Anything!” Nana nodded, “Really? Even go into the auction?” Ein chuckled. “Ugh, fine I'll go” she sighed following him, leaving Aphmau alone. Nana was a nervous wreck, about a million thoughts rushed through her brain; ‘What happens if someone buys me? What would they do to me? What would happen to me if I wasn't brought?’. She walked up onto the stage among the other

«──── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ────»

“First up we this woman named Katelyn, any bidders for this lady?” The announcer asked, “the man in the white hair with a bid of $200, anyone for $250? $250 anybody?”. “$250,$250 for the orange Meif'wa man in the back. Do I hear $300? $300 for the young lady?” He asked again. Nana was absolutely disgusted at these men who even had a thought about buying women, women are people not objects that could be brought; but here she was standing up on stage, unprepared to be brought. After several other girls, it was her turn. “Wow.. Who is she?” Zane asked, whispering to himself as the pinked haired Meif'wa caught his eye, unlike any other girl. “Next up we have A-Aphmau?” The announcer asked himself if he had pronounced ‘her’ name right, “N-Nana” she whispered over. “Oh, We have Nana! Any bids?” He asked, “$1,000” Zane stood up yelling. “$1,000 dollars already?” Nana asked with fear, “$1,500?? Anybody?” The announcer asked. “5,000” a man with similar black hair yelled, “$5,000, we have $5,000. Anyone up for $5,500??” He asked shocked, at how someone would bid that much for this young girl. “$10,000” Zane shouted, “$10,000 going once, going twice….”, “And sold to this young man!! Come up here and claim your woman!” Zane walked up to the stage, without his mask this time handing $10,000 to the announcer. “Ugh” Nana rolled her eyes at the announcer comment, as he had acted as if she was some sort of prize.

«──── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ────»

Thank you for reading! I will let you know, that this series is ALSO on my Amino Account, so if you want to read over there, that will be fine!

☁️ Dream & Spread Love ☁️  
\- Melrose


	2. Chapter 2 - A Mansion & A Wealthy Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Money Can buy a lot of things, but one thing it can't buy, is love

“So… What are you going to do with me?” She asked following this strange man who brought her,  
“Tsk, easy” he grinned looking back at his future to be wife, Nana had a bad feeling about this. “I'm going to marry you” Zane replied, sounding not worried.

“W-What?!? Y-You can't marry me, I-I have a job and friends, and w-would I even get the chance to see them again?” Nana panicked, not knowing what to do. “Well… I brought you and you… Are mine” Zane turned around lifting up her chin, teasing her; yet still being somewhat serious. “Come on kitty, let's go” he grabbed her tail flicking it up, she shivered slightly as it felt weird as she was not a pet. 

“Nana, there you are! So let's go-, w-who is this?” Aphmau asked, eyes widen, as she saw her bubbly friend walked beside a mysterious edgy man. “M-My owner” Nana looked down sadly, “Y -Your owner? B-But, your a person not a pet” Aphmau asked, feeling bad that she had gotten her friend sold, to a man she hadn't even known.   
“Ugh, are you done here? Me and my fiancé here, need to be going” Zane rolled his eyes, grabbing her hand dragging her to his car. “Wait! Call me and tell me everything. I'll get you out of there no matter what!” Aphmau yelled, she looked back her friend with a tear forming in her eyes, as she was dragged away from her best friend. 

“That friend of yours…, is quite annoying to be frank” Zane grabbed his seat belt, dragging it to his belt buckle. “Hmm… If she's annoying, you beat her by a landslide” Nana whipped her hair into his face with her split ends, frustrated that they had just met, and he's had already been such a douchebag. “You'll regret that Nana” Zane threatened, “Oh yeah? Try. Your. Worst.” Nana raised an eyebrow, not feeling threatened at all. “Fine, you asked for it” Zane shrugged his shoulders, “Ha, you make me laugh-” She turned around to his face, as his lips had fell onto her's. “Quite now Nana?” Zane pulled away, chuckling his ass off. “N-No, now shut up!” Nana blushed, flustered to his action. 

“I know you liked it, kitty” Zane laughed as he saw her blush red, “Ugh, I can't with men like you” She rolled her eyes shaking her head, crossing her legs, one over the other. “What do you mean?” Zane asked, “Disgusting, rude, douchebag material, and gross over all. ” 

“Sir Ro’meave, we are here” the blacked haired man told, 

“Thank you Derek, take a 10 minute break, you deserve it.” Zane smiled, “Thank you sir” Derek got out of the car, opening the door on Nana's side. 

“Uh.. Thank you, Derek?” Nana thanked awkwardly, he had simply nodded. 

“Wow… Didn't know a mysterious, kinda ugly man like you lived here” Nana looked around her surroundings, a big white and pastel blue house. “Well come on in” Zane walked away from her, smiling sightly knowing that she had a least liked the house. 

“Zane! There you are, did you find a woman-” Garte departed his eyes from his son, and focused on the beautiful pink Meif'wa. 

“Well, who is this Zane?” Garte asked,

“This is Nana, I plan to get to know her better before our marriage.” Zane replied smiling back at his father. “Garte.” He stuck his arm out, 

“Nana” she grabbed his hand shaking it. “Well now that we're all acquaintances, why not give a somewhat short tour of the place that you'll be staying.” Garte smiled, 

“Maid Sylvana, could you give Nana a tour of the place?” Garte asked,

“Of course sir” Sylvana rushed out to the foyer, wearing a classic black & white dress. 

“A-Aphmau’s mom works here?” Nana whispered to herself, in shock to why she decided to work here. 

“So, first we have over here, we have the kitchen over there and the living room over here” Sylvana walked over to the kitchen, showing it off

“Wow! T-This is absolutely beautiful, I could bake in here all day!” Nana was in complete awe, not feeling bad about feeling so, so far.   
“You bake?” Zane asked,  
“Of course, I make pies, cakes, cookies, anything really!” She smiled, “Well, figures. You seem pretty sweet” Zane chuckled, “Hm” she whimpered, blushing while she was at it. “Over here we have the living room” Sylanna pointed 

 

“Man, this house is just absolutely beautiful” She said, “Not as beautiful as you” Zane whispered to himself. “Huh? What was that?” Nana asked, turning back to Zane. “N-Nothing!” Zane blushed. “Well, come with me to your bedroom” Sylanana giggled, happy that she had gotten the chance again to experience young love; although it wasn't herself, she couldn't help but smile. They all walked up to the dark spiral staircase, up to the somewhat large hallway, with doors leading to bathrooms and bedrooms. 

“Wow, is that a small living room in my room?” She asked, walking over it. “Yes, I'm sure Zane here will give you the rest of the tour. “So, here” Zane passed a somewhat revealing red dress, to her. “What's this for?” Nana asked, grabbed it. “Wear it, it's for our date” Zane smiled, “Right… I forgot that I had to marry you for a second” she laughed sightly. “Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll fall for me” Zane grinned, “Oh really? How?” She crossed her arms. “Doing the same thing I'll do over and over again” Zane walked over, laying his hand across her cheek. Closing his eyes, and like that, there lips connected once again. 

“Now, go get ready” Zane pulled away, departing from her bedroom to his. “Z-Zane?” She whispered to herself as she saw him left. 

«──── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ────»

Thank you so much for reading! I hope that guys had fun reading it, and I hope to see you in the next one!

☁️ Dream & Spread Love ☁️  
\- Melrose


	3. Chapter 3 - I can't keep my hand to myself

“And well… It happened, again…..” Nana said a bit frightened, 

“Now way!! That guy actually kissed you on the lips?” Aphmau asked shocked. 

“No on the butt, what do you think Aph?!” Nana sighed annoyed, “What?!? I don't judge” Aphmau laughed. “But, now I have to go. I apparently have a date right now, that I really don't wanna go on. Please and try your BEST, to get me the hell out of this place, I don't wanna marry anyone right now” Nana begged. “Will do, good luck on that date. I'll try to do everything in my power to get you back!” Aphmau was confident in doing so.

“Knock, Knock… I'm coming in, if your not changed yet, then I guess you'll more so regret not changing in time then me.” Zane opened the door, Nana could just feel his smirk outside the door.

“I'm done anyways, by the way, who even choose this outfit. It's a been revealing don't you think?” Nana crossed her arms, realizing that he chose it. 

“Well, I did, I wouldn't call it more so revealing than… distracting” Zane grinned, “Ugh, you disgusting pig” Nana rolled her eyes. “What? Can't handle the truth?” Zane leaned against the door frame, “I can so, thank you very much. Don't think that your going to be the one driving me crazy, I think I'm going to be the one who drives YOU crazy” Nana teased. “Oh really now?” Zane asked intrigued.

“Yeah, I mean. Don't men go all crazy, over woman who show maybe a bit to much?” Nana asked, moving closer to Zane, crossing her arms.  
“N-No… W-What do you mean?” Zane felt as if the sun had fell on his face, feeling the heat rise into his cheeks. “Doesn't matter now, let's go onto our date. Shall we?” Nana asked, walking outside the door already. “Ahem! Y-Yes, let's go” Zane coughed, following Nana to the door. “Ugh, this heels” Nana bent down, trying to get her petite feet into the red heel. Zane was behind her, and saw her butt in his face. Zane avoided staring at her butt, and went beside her, putting on his black shoes. “Hmm… There we go!” Nana sighed in relief, “You done?” Zane asked, as his black shoes were slip-ons. “Yeah” She nodded, Zane unlocked the door, opening the door, letting Nana go through first.

“So, where are we going?” She asked,   
“Just walk to Derek other there, and get in the car” Zane replied, attempting to lock the door back up. Zane had finally lock the door back up, which then travels to the black car.   
“Hello Derek! I suppose you know our secret destination right?” Zane asked, 

“Of course sir! I made sure I did” Derek smiled, happy that Zane had fallen in love once again. Wait! Did I not tell you guys about that? Well, that's another story to tell. 

“So.. Where are we going?” Nana asked, looking back at the well dressed man; he had wore a classic black tuxedo, with a pink tie. “You'll see.” Zane replied in a simple matter, smiling at her. 

“New tie I suppose?” She asked smiling back, realizing his pink tie.  
“O-Oh this thing? I just wanted to wear it, to show that black and pink would look good together” Zane replied blushing to a light faint colour of rose, “Oh? Enlighten me why?” She asked, smirking just a bit, but just enough to make him blush more. “Can't a man also like pink?” Zane asked, moving closer to her grinning. “Well I mean, it's weird for a man to like pink. But I wouldn't say that it's bad, but does pink like the shade black?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.   
“Uh, Sir? Sorry to interrupt, but we're here” Derek awkwardly interrupted, looking at the rear view mirror. “Of course, thank you” Zane nodded, getting out of the car, holding the matte,black, car door open for her. 

Walking out, the first thing she had saw was a beautiful lake, beside that is a picnic blanket, as well as a straw weaved basket, filled to the brill of food & drinks.   
“Wow! This lake is absolutely stunning!” Nana was in complete awe, how could a guy like him, could do an actual romantic and beautiful first date?   
“Yeah, I can't get enough of this view” Zane appeared just behind her, making her jump sightly. “Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.” Zane apologized, scratching his neck sightly. “It's fine, but let's go eat, I'm starving!” Nana ran over to the checkered red & white blanket, opening the basket, not wait for Zane. “Hehe…” Zane chuckled, walking over to her.

“So, what do we have in here?” Nana asked herself, while looking through the basket. “Hmm… Some Lobster, pasta, and cupcakes!!” She squealed, as cupcakes were her favourite dessert.   
“Fan of cupcakes I'm guessing?” Zane asked, chucking as well. “Y-Yeah… Sorry, I didn't mean to yell, it's just I love cupcakes so much!” Nana apologized. “It's fine, I like cupcakes too.” Zane chuckled, “Why do you like cupcakes Zane?” Nana asked, “Weird Question, but it's because I like sweet things” Zane smiled. “Hey! Are you eating already without me?” Zane asked. “Uhhh, N-No” She lifted her face from, behind the basket, with some frosting on her nose. “Oh really now? Just let me get something off your face” Zane reached his hand to her nose, using his index finger, he swiped the extra frosting that ended up on her face, onto his finger. “I think this frosting that ended up on your face, is going to be extra sweet” He licked his finger, taking the frosting into his mouth. 

“Take this!” Nana grabbed a pink frosted cupcake behind her back, smashing onto his face.   
“That was a waste of a cupcake!” Zane laughed, “I think that you like me a lot, now that you have a lot of pink on your face” Nana laughed harder than she had ever done before, which hurt her cheeks, from laughing to hard. “Now you have something on your face” Nana moved closer, “What do I have now?” Zane asked sarcastically. She placed her lips onto his, kissing him softly. He grabbed onto her waist, trying to balance himself. Her hands ran through his hair, both of them taking breaths each time. She pulled away, shocked at what she had done. “I-I'm so sorry Zane I didn't think this through…” Nana looked down sadly, still breathing heavily. 

“It's fine, it just looks like we both just can't keep our hands to ourselves.”

«──── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ────»

So what do you think about this chapter? Thank you so much for reading! I hope to see you reading my next chapter!

☁️ Dream & Spread Love ☁️  
\- Melrose


	4. Chapter 4 - A Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a mention of death in this story, just a small, one though, nothing to serious

“It's fine, it just looks like we both just can't keep our hands to ourselves ” Zane grinned, 

“Stop with that” Nana rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. 

“Stop doing what?” Zane asked, stilling keeping on his stupid grin.  
“That grin of yours, just makes me want to punch your teeth out” Nana clenched her fist together,  
“Ain't my fault you kissed me three times, I guess I'm irresistible” He whispered, sending chills down her spine. “Ha, don't flatter yourself, and by the way, I kissed you once. You kissed me twice, guess that shows that I am making you go crazy.” Nana teased, picking up a plate, swirling some pasta onto her plate, the aroma was made up of an Alfredo cream sauce, and a light tingle of cilantro. 

“Y-You don't! Beside, how could I fall for you in one day?” Zane blushed, being a bit more tense. 

“Hmm you sure? First you brought me, Second you kissed me like twice, and now we're on a date, don't forget to mention the fact that I have to marry you!” Nana yelled a bit, taking huge breaths afterwards. “Whatever! Y-You just don't know what it's like for me..” Zane looked down, his face pale more than it had been, with an expression of hurt. 

“Z-Zane?” Nana asked, touching his arm, as a way of asking him if he was okay.  
“I don't know why I'm trusting you so suddenly, but… It's time for you to know my past” Zane faced her, but started looking at the ground, once he had made contact with her bright amber eyes.  
“I-I'm listening” She smiled, even though she knew, he wouldn't dare to look at her.

“L-Last year… A girl named Betty, with beautiful purple and pink hair, who had loved food as much as I did..” Zane sighed,  
smiling back at the memories which had hurt him.

“...” She stayed quiet, listening to the man she hadn't even thought who had feelings. 

“O-On our… W-Wedding day” he gulped, ready to relive his first worst moments. “On the way she got to the venue, I heard a crash. When I ran down those very stairs, there she was, laying there in her own pool of blood. The stench of blood filled the air, tears falling from the sky fell onto her body, when the ambulance took her body in there.” He started tearing up, having his heart feel like it had been ripped out again. “Zane! I-I'm sorry, but you can also trust me. Even though we did just meet today” She ran over to him, embracing him, having drops of water escape from her eyes.

“Don't worry, I-I'm here for you” She released him, giving him a quick kiss on his pale cheeks, tasting the salt from his tears, which fell off his face.  
“T-Thank you…. Nana” he smiled, looking back at the woman who had so much reminded him of Betty. “Anyways, I think we should be going now.” She insisted, who started packing up, wiping off the tears from his cheeks,with her thumb. “Y-Yeah” He agreed, who started packing up the car, with Derek’s help of course too. 

30 minutes later…

“We are here Sir! Have some rest, I'll unload the car with Sylvana” Derek stopped the car, looking at the rear view mirror, noticing that their hands were interlocking. 

“Thank you Derek!” She tried unbuckling her seat belt, but looked down and saw she was interlocking her hands with Zane subconsciously. Nana blushed bright pink, releasing her hand from his. Walking up the stairs she waited for Zane, “Zane,Wait! D-Do you wanna sleep in my room tonight, with me?” She asked, blushing bright red, feeling as if her heart was going to explode.  
“W-with you? A-Are you sure?” He asked, wondering what was going to happen.  
“I trust you, and if anything happens, it stays between us” she giggled, “O-ok, just let me change in the bathroom” he pointed, she nodded as she did the same, she wore a ladybug top, with black sweatpants. Zane walked out of the main washroom, wearing a black shirt with a green cat paw in the middle, wearing black sweatpants with small green cat paws everywhere. (Comment if you understand what tv series their clothes that there wearing is from!) “I'll sleep on this side” she said, laying down on that side already. 

“Goodnight… Nana” Zane whispered, kissing her forehead 

Thank you so much for reading this! I'm sorry for releasing this so late, I had a ‘secret’ assignment I had to do so yeah! Remember to always love yourself!

☁️ Dream & Spread Love ☁️  
-Melrose


	5. Chapter 5 - Love for Pancakes

“Hmm?? P-Pancakes?” Zane woke himself up, from the aroma of fresh pancakes, which wafted to each part of the house. “Nana's? Do you smell that-” Zane asked her, as he soon realized she wasn't there. He swung his legs over the bed that they shared, and started getting ready for the day. 

“Derek! Do you happen to know where Nana is?” He asked, 

“Nana is downstairs in the kitchen, Sir!” Derek replied. Zane nodded, as a thank you, his hand ran down the wooden railing. 

Once he had made his way down, he quickly ran to the kitchen. There she was, cooking pancake? Zane knew she liked to bake, but getting ready this early to make pancakes?   
“So, making pancakes today?” Zane asked, as he motion towards her, grabbing her by her waist, snuggling his head and resting it on her shoulder, kissing her on her neck, trying not to tug on her pastel pink apron. 

✩.･*:｡≻—— ⋆♡⋆——<｡:*.･✩

“Yeah! I made one extra sweet for you, because you need more sugar in your life, since your so bitter” she teased, giggled, whiling flipping the golden pancakes over. 

“Well, that's why your mine” Zane grinned, letting go her waist, with a quick kiss on her cheek.

“H-Hey! I guess it is true what they say, a LOT can happen in a day” she blushed, grabbing her metal spatula, taking it off the pan, and on to the serving platter.   
“How do you manage to make such perfect pancakes?” Zane asked, in awe, as he usually will burn them. “Well, I practice on cooking and baking. Not to mention, I'd like to own a small cafè. Money doesn't matter to me, happiness does. You know what I mean?” She asked, tilting her head a bit. 

✩.･*:｡≻—— ⋆♡⋆——<｡:*.･✩

“Y-Yeah, and that's why we're going on a trip” Zane answered,   
“A trip to where!?” She asked excited.   
“Now, that's a secret that I can't you just yet. Just make us you bring something sexy for me” Zane winked, teasing her about what could happen to them during the trip. “Z-Zane! Y-You can't say that!” Nana slapped his playfully, blushed even more so. “Haha, you're real cute when you blush. Especially when I really mean it” Zane chuckled. “Hey! J-Just eat your pancakes!” Her heart was pounding out of her chest, feeling as if her cheeks just made contact with fire.   
“If you asked me too.” Zane walked over to her, grabbing 4 perfectly golden pancakes from the platter and onto his white glass plate. Swirling on a hill of white fluffy whipped cream, sprinkling on freshly made strawberry syrup. 

✩.･*:｡≻—— ⋆♡⋆——<｡:*.･✩

“Hey! Who's making pancakes?” Sylanna asked, 

“Oh, sorry. I just always do this on the weekend, and I'm kinda just used to doing it.” Nana apologized,

“No need sweetie! It's just usually my job to make breakfast for everyone on the weekend!” Sylvana smiled,  
“Oh! I-I'm really sorry, I-I didn't know! I'll stop now..” Nana turned red from embarrassment. “Haha, No it's fine darling, now I can actually relax” she giggled, watching Nana join in, as she broke into laughter. “You should get going, your trip is coming soon” Sylvana pointed out, as she looked at the oven clock and read “9:30”. “Thank you Sylvana. Now come on, it's time to take you on a secret trip” Zane warped his arm around her neck, smiling.   
“Of course!” Nana smiled, walking up to her room, she sees Derek with a petit pastel pink luggage, packing several clothes, some a bit to revealing, but as always, it was probably Zane's ideal clothes. 

✩.･*:｡≻—— ⋆♡⋆——<｡:*.･✩

“Derek! You didn't need to pack my clothes for me, go ahead and take a break, I'll take care of the rest.” Nana walked toward, packing up the rest of her luggage. 

“Lady Nana! Y-You startled me!” Derek taking big breaths, with a hand on his heart.

“How! Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that” Nana rubbed her neck awkwardly, sighing. 

“Maybe I'll take that break” Derek nodded, leaving the room, with a little chuckle. 

She looked at the luggage, seeing what Derek had packed already. A small gray cube filled with all sorts of toiletries, a pink drawbar with all her makeup & brushes, another gray cube filled with 4 revealing “distracting” dresses, another with 4 pairs of jeans with 4 different shirts. “Hmm.. Good thing I stopped him before he reached my undergarments and pajamas” Nana took a breath of relief. 

✩.･*:｡≻—— ⋆♡⋆——<｡:*.･✩

*Bring! Bring!* 

“Huh?” She took her phone off her table side, ‘Aphmau’ she read. “Oh no! I forgot about Aphmau! How could I forget my best friend?” She freaked out, she took a big breath, and answered.

“Nana? Nana! Thank goodness you're alright! Don't worry, I'll get you away from him!” Aphmau said with confidence, 

“Aphmau! I'm glad that you're that caring but, I-I think I like him” Nana blushed at the thought of him. 

“B-But we had a plan, that we would stick together forever” Aphmau wined a bit. “Aphmau, We’ll stick be together no matter what, I just think… He's kinda cute” Nana explained, “OH MY GOSH!!! YOU ACTUALLY LIKE A GUY!!!! HOW AND WHEN??? I NEED ALL OF THE DETAILS!!!” Aphmau screamed in the phone, not being able to hold in her excitement. “First, you need to calm down, second of all, I think I've gone deaf from all your loud screaming” Nana was sighing, giggling slightly. 

✩.･*:｡≻—— ⋆♡⋆——<｡:*.･✩

“Nana! Are you finished?” Zane asked, walking into her room.

“Oh yeah! Sorry, got to go Aphmau!” Nana hung up, grabbing her luggage dragging it to him.

“Perfect!” He smiled, taking it with him down the stairs, along with his.  
“Don't you want me to help you?” She asked. “It's fine, I am pretty strong” Zane smirked, “Ok, fine” she giggled, walking down the wooden staircase, resting her head on his HAWT MUSCULAR ARM (sorry, I just needed to add it ok!? You can judge me later) “Hm..” Zane gulped, blushing bright red. “Derek! Just take our luggage to the private jet, I just need to get something” Zane asked,  
“Of course sir! I'm sure you and a lady Nana will enjoy your trip!” Derek nodded.

Who would've thought, that we would fall in love? 

\--------

Thank you guys so much for reading, and I hope to see you in the next one?

☁️ Dream & Spread Love ☁️  
\- Melrose


	6. Chapter 6 - City of Love

“So, what did you need to get?” Nana asked, having her finger rub in a circular motion, against his muscular arm.

“Just have to get my phone” Zane smiled, as he walked over to a marble coffee table, grabbing his black phone. 

“Okay, let's go!” Zane walked over to the door, slipping on his shoes. “Thank you” she giggled, as she walked out the door, hearing her nude high heels click. “Your welcome, but I think you owe me a price” Zane grinned, closing the front door behind him. “Oh really now?” She asked, getting into the black car. “Yes, your price for me is 5 kisses” Zane grinned even more, “Then I guess your price for me, is 10,000 kisses from the yesterday, when YOU bought me” she giggled, reaching over to his face, kissing him on the cheek 5 times. “W-Well, I guess I'm sorry for buying you” Zane faces turned red from embarrassment, “You know what the say, Money Can't Buy Love, I only fell for you once you were more emotional, than I thought.” Nana sighed, placing her hand on top of his, giving him a smile, resting her head onto his arm. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ⋆♡⋆ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“And I fell for you because, you were very much so my type” Zane kissed her forehead, getting some of her pink hair into his mouth. 

“You weirdo, and what is your type anyways?” She giggled, 

“Cute, sexy, kind, brave, and strong women” Zane grinned, chuckling as he saw her blush. “H-Hey! A-Anyways, where is this secret destination that your taking me?” She turned away, directing her vision to the road. “Don't you ever just wanna… Eat clouds?” She asked, facing towards him. “Eating clouds? Now you, are very weird” Zane chuckled. “Like you aren't weird for.. I don't know, buying a woman?” She rolled her eyes, laughing at him, as he blushed red, staying quiet.

“Sir! We're here at the jet!” Derek got out of the car, opening the door for Nana.

“Thank you Derek!” She smiled, walking out of the car, to see a big white jet. 

“Come on!” Zane grabbed the luggages out of the trunk, rolling over to the private jet. “Wow.. Are there other people on the jet?” Nana asked, walking alongside him. “Nope, just you, me, the pilot.” Zane entered the planes entrance, greeting the pilot. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ⋆♡⋆ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Laurance! Been awhile since I've seen you!” Zane hugged the tall fawn haired man, 

“So, who is this cute lady?” Larrance asked, pointing at the pink Meif'wa. 

“I'm Nana, pleasure to meet you” She stuck her hand out, 

“Laurance, I'm the Ro'meaves old friend, and pilot” shaking her hand, leaving a small kiss on her hand. 

“Ok, Let's go sit down Zane” she pointed over to the middle row of seats, “Of course” Zane gritting his teeth together, jealous of Larrance. “Are you okay Zane?” She asked, sitting down, placing her hand on top of his. “Y-Yeah” Zane sighed. “Was it because Laurence kissing my hand?” Nana asked, kissing his cheek. “N-No!” Zane crossed his arms making a hilarious face, “Haha, you're cute when your jealous” She giggled, resting her head onto of his shoulder. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ⋆♡⋆ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Oh really now?” Zane asked,  
“Yeah, really cute” Nana yawned, covering her mouth with her hand.  
“Tired?” Zane asked, blushing bright pink, looking down at her resting head. “Hmm” she nodded, “Go get some sleep” he kissed her forehead, lightly resting his head on top of hers. “T-Thank you Zane” Nana yawned, who then fell asleep on his shoulder, her ears dropped down as she was sleeping. Zane was combing her hair with his hands, kissing her once more on her forehead, before grabbing a pillow and replacing his shoulders with a soft fluffy pillow. He started carrying her while still asleep, placing her on top of one of the gray couches, grabbing a soft white blanket, throwing it on top of her. He sat on the other couch, still facing her, making sure she isn't woken up. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ⋆♡⋆ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Nana, wake up” Zane whispered,   
“Huh? Z-Zane?” She asked, as she saw him carrying a tray with a roasted chicken salad with a strawberry drink. “This is our lunch, sorry if it's not good, It's been awhile since I lasted cook for a person I liked, not to mention this is all we had.” Zane blushed, handing her the tray. “Thank you Zane, you didn't need to do that” She smiled as she drizzled a ranch dressing, squeezing on the fresh lemon juice. Nana grabbed some chicken with some dressed green, and putting in her mouth. “This is delicious!” She grabbed more, shoving more dressed green into her mouth, “Haha, careful now, we don't want you to choke now do we?” Zane laughed, putting a chicken in his mouth, leaving a bit out. Nana moved her face closer, stealing the chicken from his mouth. “Hey! Now you owe me 10 more kisses” He laughed, grinning.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ⋆♡⋆ *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

“Do I now?” She asked,  
“You sure do” Zane smiled. She put the tray aside, putting her lips onto his, she gave him a peck on the lips before pulling away. “Does that make up for 10 kisses?” She asked, biting his ear lightly and leaving small kisses along his neck. “Y-Yeah” Zane wasn't weak to anything before, but now he's weak to her touch. “Now I guess I'm your weakness” she laughed, “N-No!” Zane looked away, staring at the window. “W-Wow, it's beautiful” she was in awe as she saw the night sky with the houses light up the sky, seeing the Eiffel Tower. “P-Paris?! I always wanted to go to Paris!” She looked back at him as he smiled, “I have no idea what to do first! Do we try some French Cafè’s? Go to some bakery's? Maybe go to the art museum? Or go to the Eiffel Tower?” She excitedly hugged him, kissing him on the cheek.

“Let's go somewhere where we can run away from reality”  
\------------------------------------------------  
Thank you so much for tuning in on this chapter! Also where would you like to travel to? Let me know in the comment! 

☁️ Dream & Spread Love ☁️  
\- Melrose


	7. Chapter 7 - I love you

“Let's go somewhere we can run away from reality” Zane smiled,

“I feel that would be pretty hard” Nana laughed. 

“Not when I'm with you, you make me feel as if I'm in the best dream, standing here with a beautiful, cute, not to mention sexy lady here” Zane chuckled at the ending of his sentence, “Of course, you just had to ruin the romantic moment at the end” she giggled, giving him a tight hug. “I-I love you Nana… I know it's a bit sudden, but every time I spend time with you, I always seem to get butterflies in my stomach. You don't have to say it back if your not ready” Zane confessed, blushing as he rambled on about her, feeling as if his heart was going to explode out of his chest. “It's alright Zane… I feel the same way, just not ready to say it yet, but I appreciate that you'll give me time” She blushed scarlet red, giving him a tight passionate kiss to tell him ‘I love you too’ with no words, still not ready to say it out loud. 

«──── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ────»

“So… What are we gonna do first?” She asked, still taking big breaths, having her heart go crazy for him.  
“I'll being doing you first” Zane smirked,   
“Z-Zane! You can't say that” Her whole face turned red, feeling as if she was going to have a heart attack from Zane's dirty pick up line. “I know you like it when I tease you like that” Zane grinned, as if he had a plan after. “Ugh, whatever. I think we're landing” Nana pointed out, as she felt the plane going down slowly. “You should go change into something else, I'll be changing to” Zane grabbed both of their luggages down, opening his up, grabbing out a black tux with a black tie to go along with it. “Sure” she opened up her luggage, grabbing out her makeup bag and a pastel pink high low dress, with a somewhat revealing top, along with a gold necklace which read ‘Nana’ in gold. 

«──── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ────» 

“This is such a gorgeous dress, and this necklace too! Thank you Zane, you didn't need to buy it for me” Nana hugged him, being careful to not ruin his tux he was carrying.   
“A beautiful girl like you deserves it” Zane hugged her back, feeling her warmth from her embrace. “Now, go get changed” Zane smiled, watching her stepping in the bathroom.

“You picked another good one” A voice appeared, 

“Ahh! Laurence! Y-You startled me” He held his hand on top of his heart, 

“Sorry, but I told you, Everything happens for a reason. Maybe Betty’s death was for the best, although she was my sister in law, it lead you here” Laurence laughed slightly, remembering the night his sister in law’s death. 

“I'm still sorry about that” he grabbed onto Laurence’s shoulder, giving him a sincere smile. “It's ok… She was Cadenza’s Husbands sister, anyways, now… Don't miss your chance, this one is the one for you” Laurence's eyes started to tear up sightly.

«──── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ────»

“Thank you Laurence, now I've gotta change” Zane gave him one last smile before going into a second bathroom and changing into his nice tux. “Nana are you ready-?” Zane was distracted by her beauty, she wore her pink hair down with almost perfect curls, wearing a romantic feeling eye look, with red lipstick. She was also wearing nude high heels, which gave her a growth of 2 inches, wearing gold earring to compliment her gold necklace.   
“Y-You look beautiful” he stuttered, blushing as red as her lipstick.   
“You look purrfectly handsome with that tux” she purred on her cat pun, “Well, shall we?” He asked, putting his hand on his waist, shaping it into a triangle. “Oui, Oui” she tried doing a bad French accent, putting her hand into the triangle. “Really?” He snickered, walking out of the jet and on top of a balcony, fairy lights were placed out, it had a dream like feeling.

«──── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ────»

“T-This is beautiful, and look how close we are to the Eiffel Tower!” Nana looked around, the fences were also decorated more fairy lights, with rose petals sprinkled everywhere.   
“Madamolise, let me get that for you” Zane pulled out her chair, she took a seat at the wooden stained table, with a glass plate, glass cup, and utensils. Servants started to quickly come out with menus, and a lit up candle to add more to the dream like feeling. 

“Champagne?” A young man waiter asked, holding an unopened bottle in a bucket of ice. 

“Oui, Merci” Zane nodded, popping the bottle open, sounding like a firework.   
“Very bubbly” she examined her glass, “To us?” She raised her glass, “To us and our future” he smiled, clicking his glass against hers and taking a sip. 

«──── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ────»

“So Zane, tell me more about yourself” Nana asked, looking at the menu.  
“Well beside my handsomeness, I'm going to be a entrepreneur soon, I can speak French, and my brother and I don't really get along...” Zane answered, waving over to the waiter. 

“Bonjour! What could a I get for you today?” He asked. 

“Yes! Could I get the steak in brown butter, a cheese soufflé, and white wine cooked mussels please?” He asked, as he saw the waiter write it down. “And for the lady?” The waiter asked, “Could I get the steak as well, with a side of the ratatouille, thank you!” she asked. 

“I'll be back shortly” the waiter smiled, walking into the kitchen. 

“So.. What about you, tell me more about yourself Nana” Zane smiled, taking a sip of his drink. “Well, I'm training to become a veterinarian and as you know, I would like to open a bakery, I have 11 brothers and sisters. Also I didn't know you had a brother” Nana took a drink, interlocking her hand with his on the table smiling, curious about his brother.

«──── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ────»

“Yeah, his name is Garroth, I just didn't get along with him that easily growing up. But 11 brothers and sisters?! Holy cow!” Zane's eyes widen,   
“Yeah crazy I know, but look” she pointed off to the sky,  
“I just love Paris! How long are we going to be here?” Nana asked, staring off into the dark navy blue sparkling sky.   
“I'm not sure, maybe a week” He replied, staring off into the sky as well. “Could we maybe go to a Cafè tomorrow morning?” He asked, playing with Nana’s hands. “Sure, why not!” She smiled, staring into his dark mysterious black eyes. “I-I would like to change the way we met” Zane confessed, “Zane, don't be shy about, if you want to, I'll be willing to ‘change’ the way we met, it would be kind of weird if you told someone how we actually met” she reached her hand for his cheek, cupping it, giggling at her last statement. “I want to make this work, more than you know Zane” She blushed red, disguised by the bright light from the candle. 

“Le steak pour le monsieur, et le steak pour la dame.” A new blonde waiter came out,   
serving two plates of steak. 

“Merci Monsieur” Zane thanked, cutting his steak.

«──── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ────»

“Thank you” Nana smiled, cutting into her steak, looking on the inside it was cooked to medium rare. “Wow! This is delicious! What do you think Zane?” She asked, digging in for some more.   
“It is quite delicious, but I think I've tasted something better than this before” Zane chuckled, “Like what?” She asked, wiping some oil off around her lips. “You” Zane grinned, “Oh really now? Then let me give you a taste” She asked, giggling, giving him a quick peck on the lips, then diving back for more steak. “Y-You really like that steak, huh?” Zane blushed, awkwardly rubbing his arm, showing that he was nervous. “Nervous now?” She asked giggling, finishing up her steak. 

“The soufflé and the mussels for you, and the ratatouille for the lady” another different waiter came out, placing the plates of food on the table.

«──── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ────»

“Wow! That dinner was amazing, not to mention, I've got to spend it with the most handsome person” Nana giggled, cleaning herself up, standing up, looking over the Paris night sky.   
“Hehe, and I got to spend it with a beautiful woman” Zane chuckled, seeing a breath of air escape his mouth and into the cold night sky. “Thank you Zane for everything” she smiled, looking at his dark mysterious eyes, although they were dark, she could see a light in his eyes which made her feel safe. She rested her forehead against his, feeling his breath along her neck, making her shiver every so slightly. “No problem, like I said before…” He took a quick kiss from her, blushing.

“I love you”   
\-------------------------  
Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this chapter, I hope to see you in the one?

☁️ Dream & Spread Love ☁️  
\- Melrose


	8. Chapter 8 - A Night in Paris

“I love you”

“Zane… You are my light, even if….” Nana cupped his cheeks, staring into his black like eyes. “Even if we're in danger, you'll always make me feel safe” she sighed happily,  
“I'm glad you feel safe with me, you will ALWAYS, be right here. No matter what” he grabbed her soft small hands, placing it on his heart. 

“Hehe, same with me too” she laughed sighing, a teardrop fell from the sky, falling on her face. 

“I guess Mother Nature crying happily” Zane chuckled, “Could we maybe… go to a café?” Nana asked, “Of course” he nodded, already getting dragged by Nana. 

[C] «──── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ────»

“Hmm… That smell remind me of a cold winter” Nana smelled her latte, having the strong coffee beans tickle her nose. 

“You really changed my world Nana, even in a day… Your just amazing….” Zane admitted, looking at her wet hair, making her even more beautiful, with clear rain drops decorating her hair. “Zane…” She looked up at him, stroking his hair on the right side, as his wet hair fell on his face, “Yes?” He asked, laughing slightly. “When it rains, don't you think it's Mother Nature crying?” She looked out the window, dressed with raindrop, puddles on the streets of Paris. “Yeah… You remind me of my mother, when me and Garroth were young, my mother always said ‘when it rains, Mother Nature cries, to remind us that she's hurting from our doing.’” Zane grabbed her hand, rubbing it ever so gently. “The rain looks so… Beautiful, especially in Paris. Mais la mer est plus belle” , 

English - But the sea is more beautiful. ‘My note’ and yes, I speak/write French

“You can speak French as well?” Zane asked shocked, “Yeah… My mom wanted me to take a French course in high school” Nana took a sip of her latte, feeling it warm up her body. 

«──── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ────»

“So.. Are you ready to call it a day?” Zane asked, grabbed a strand of her hair, tucking behind her ear.  
“T-Thank you” she blushed, smiling. They grabbed a pink umbrella, walking to a hotel Zane paid for. “Wow… This is Beautiful!” Nana exclaimed;it was a king sized bed, with a big rain shower and a deep bathtub, two sinks with pink roses in a glass vase, a beautiful crystal like, chandelier in the bathroom, a large tv, and one walk-in closet. “I think, I'm going to be the first one to take a shower” She pulled her luggage, grabbing out her clothing for the night, a cute two piece pink cat pajamas. “I think, I'm going to take a shower first” Zane smirked, meaning he probably had an idea on his mind.

«──── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ────»

“Oh? Care to explain why?” Nana asked, folding up her clothes,  
“Because, you either wait here…” Zane grinned, moving closer to her ear, “Or you go in with me” Zane whisper, making her shiver, whenever he whispered, he knew she would go with either one. “And what's stopping me from going first?” She whispered back, “Me and my body that is…. Unless you want to see it” Zane chuckled, as he saw her face turn red. “Fine, go ahead” Nana sighed, “I was just messing with you, you can go” He laughed even more louder, as he saw her going in very upset. “Whatever” she mumbled, “Now I can finally relax” Zane sighed happily, falling on the bed. 

«──── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ────»

(30 minutes later)

“Zane, I'm finished!” She came out of the bathroom, wearing her adorable pink cat pajama set.  
“You look purretty adorable in that” He looked at her, still brushing out her hair. “Did you just make a cat pun?” She asked, laughing, sitting beside him. “Yes, because I know you find my puns funny” he moved his face closer to hers, grinned. “You should probably take a shower now” she kissed his nose, having her wet hair become damp. “Try and not miss me when I'm gone” Zane teased, walking into the washroom. “Hmm? Whos this?” She wondered, hearing her phone ring, “Aphmau?” She asked, answering her phone. 

“Finally you picked up for the one hundredth time! How's Paris going?” Aphmau asked, 

“Sorry… I was taking a shower, and Paris is more beautiful than I've ever dreamt!” She exclaimed,

“Good! So…. How's Zane? Did he say I love you? Did you say it back?” The raven haired girl exclaimed, “Whoa! Too many questions!” Nana blushed, not wanting to answer. “Sorry… I guess I got to excited” she apologized, still wanting an answer 

«──── « ⋅ʚ♡ɞ⋅ » ────»

“Well you know what! I gotta go, bye!” Nana stalled, hanging up her phone already.  
“What was that about?” Zane appeared, heading towards the bed. “Ahh! Z-Zane!” She shook, dropping her pastel pink phone. “Sorry” he apologized, putting the blanket over himself. “It's o...okay” she yawned, placing her head on his shoulder. “Night, Nana..” He kissed her forehead, and watched her drift off into a dream.

“I love you… I hope you'll say the same”  
\----------------------------------  
Thank you for reading this chapter! Unfortunately, Money Can't Buy Love, is on a hiatus, so yeah. Hopefully, I will post another chapter!

☁️ Dream & Remember, money can't buy love ☁️  
\- Melrose


End file.
